


P is for Proposition and Parking Garage

by Tifer14



Series: Alphabet Challenge [16]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spencer Reid is forced to attend the Correspondent's Dinner he isn't expecting to spend the night of his life with Aaron Hotchner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P is for Proposition and Parking Garage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verity_Reigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verity_Reigns/gifts), [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts), [MerryEveryday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryEveryday/gifts).



> I confess this is one of my major kinks but there aren't a lot of Hotch as prostitute stories out there. I only know of two, Expense by ewinfic (absolutely amazing story) and True Romance by ShelLaura. I hope you like this version.
> 
> Cookies to the readers who spot the Dharma and Greg reference.

“Hello,” the pretty blonde held out manicured hand to Spencer, who fumbled his drink and ended up waving awkwardly. The blonde giggled and Spencer could feel the colour rising in his cheeks. “I haven’t seen you at one of these before.”

 

“Oh, um, no. It’s not really my scene but my boss insisted that our department be represented.”

 

“And what department would that be?”

 

“The BAU, it’s the Behavioural Analysis Unit.”

 

“Hmm, so you’re not a politician.”

 

Reid couldn’t hold back the snort. “Do I look like a politician?”

 

The blonde just smiled softly, “No, but you look like you could use some company. I’m Lila Archer.”

 

“Spencer Reid.”

 

Lila slipped her arm through Spencer’s and guided him back towards the bar. Spencer noticed several men casting envious glances in his direction and he tried not to look too distressed. He honestly had no idea what was going on or why he had caught Lila’s attention. “I’ll have a cosmopolitan, please, Alex,” she smiled flirtatiously at the bartender who rolled his eyes, “and another of those for him.” She pointed at Reid’s glass.

 

“Oh, no, I really shouldn’t” Spencer began but she cut him off by finishing his drink and passing the glass to Alex. “Ah, ok, brandy, please.”

 

Once their drinks had arrived, Lila pressed herself close to Spencer, a long, lithe line of feminine beauty that made Spencer feel inordinately uncomfortable. “So, Spencer, are you looking for company?”

 

Spencer swallowed heavily and swirled his drink. “Lila, are you, um, offering me in a professional sense?”

 

“Oldest profession in the world,” she whispered in his ear, “but I’m not your average girl on the corner.”

 

“No, I didn’t think, I mean, I, um, no? It’s just that you’re not really, I mean you’re lovely, very pretty? Beautiful. You’re beautiful but you’re not, um, not my type?” Spencer stumbled over his words and got redder in the face.

 

“Oh,” Lila stepped back positively beaming. “Oh, honey, don’t worry about that. Listen, how about you go down to the parking garage, level three bay nineteen, in an hour and a half. I’m sure that I’ll find someone who is your type.” Suddenly Spencer thought of a football field and being tied to the goal posts. The fear must have shown on his face because Lila smiled in what was clearly meant to be a reassuring way.

 

“I—I appreciate the offer but I really can’t afford it,” Spencer whispered, feeling more and more perplexed as to how this evening was progressing. He’d expected to be bored out his mind, standing alone in the corner profiling the other guests at the White House Correspondent’s Dinner. He had literally drawn the short straw and Rossi had sent him off with a clap on the shoulder and the sound advice of avoiding the journalists. Still, being propositioned by a high-class prostitute was a surprise to say the least.

 

“I’ll be honest with you, Spencer, I know that. I knew who you were and where you worked before I approached you. The BAU helped me out a few years ago when no one else would listen. Who cares if a prostitute is being stalked, right? She brought it on herself. Gideon cared. He listened. Tonight’s on me. A thank you. Okay?”

 

Spencer found himself nodding, still entirely unsure of what exactly he was agreeing to. Lila grinned at him again and stood on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his cheek. “It’s a shame I’m not your type,” she whispered in his ear, “but I’m sure Aaron will give you a night to remember.” With that she drifted back into the crowd leaving Spencer shaken and anxiously staring at his watch.

 

Exactly an hour and a half later Spencer was staring at a black SUV parked in bay nineteen of the third floor of the parking garage. The windows were tinted and the car was silent but as soon as Spencer approached he heard the door click open. He stopped, suddenly aware of how utterly insane this was. He wasn’t really going to have sex with a rent boy as a thank you for a case he didn’t even work on. And yet, he stayed just to see who Aaron was. His jaw nearly hit the floor as a dark-haired man with an impeccable Armani suit rounded the vehicle.

 

“You must be Spencer,” his voice was smooth dark chocolate and Spencer felt his mouth suddenly go extremely dry. “I’m Aaron.” Without thinking Spencer took the extended hand just to touch this man’s skin, which was surprisingly calloused. Spencer thought about how those callouses would feel running over his naked skin.

 

“You shoot?” he choked out and was rewarded with a quirk of an eyebrow and a lopsided grin.

 

“As do you, I’m sure. Weapon of choice?”

 

“My mind,” Spencer offered, then smiled softly, “and a revolver.”

 

Aaron laughed and Spencer felt warmth flood his body. “I prefer the Glock but each to his own,” Aaron stepped closer to Spencer and the younger man lost himself in a rich woody masculine scent, “Lila said that I’m to show you the time of your life tonight,” Aaron’s voice was low and heady in his ear. Spencer just swallowed. “May I?”

 

Spencer smiled tremulously and took the extended hand, allowing himself to be led to the passenger side of the vehicle. Aaron opened the door and motioned for Spencer to enter but the younger man stopped. “How do I know you’re not kidnapping me?” he asked. He added to himself that it was a legitimate concern given his track record.

 

“I could give you my card and show you some ID?”

 

“I guess,” Spencer took the proffered card and looked at Aaron’s driver’s license, memorising the data. The man was older than he expected, which sent an unexpected thrill down Spencer’s spine. He nodded and entered the car. Aaron closed the door with a click and moved around into the driver’s seat.

 

The engine roared and Spencer felt his pulse shoot up with the revolutions of the engine. He wasn’t seriously doing this, was he? Aaron’s hand slid along his thigh as the older man drove one handed through the capitol’s streets and Spencer’s body screamed at him that yes, yes he was definitely going to do this or his cock would never ever forgive him.

 

“I’ve booked us into the Hilton for the night,” Aaron murmured.

 

“I—I can’t afford that,” Spencer stuttered again, it seemed to be his refrain tonight.

 

Aaron grinned at him, “Spencer, tonight you don’t need to worry about anything. Give yourself over to absolute pleasure.”

 

“Did you just quote Rocky Horror at me?”

 

Aaron laughed, “People don’t usually place that line. Here we are.”

 

Aaron once again opened the door for Spencer, retrieved an overnight bag from the trunk and handed the keys to the valet. Spencer followed him into the lobby, twisting the strap of his satchel between his hands. At first he thought he was imagining the knowing look that the receptionist gave him but then Aaron called her by name, wiggling his eyebrows, and she giggled when she handed him the key to their suite. As they walked to the elevator, Aaron slipped his arm around Spencer’s waist and pulled him in close, whispering in his ear, “Don’t be so nervous. I promise you’ll have a good time.” As the doors slid shut, Aaron backed him up against the mirrored wall and thoroughly kissed him. His lips pushed insistently at Spencer’s until his tongue slid out to tease at the seam of Spencer’s lips, which fell open eagerly. Spencer would have been embarrassed by the needy moan that rose from his chest but he was too focused on not falling to the floor as Aaron seemed to take him apart with lips and tongue, hands tight on Spencer’s waist, pressing into his skin. The doors slid open and Aaron stepped back leaving Spencer panting for breath, hard and aching.

 

Somewhat less apprehensively, he followed the older man out of the elevator and stood to one side as he swiped the key card. Stepping into the room, he couldn’t help but see that it was dominated by a massive bed. Aaron placed his bag on one of the armchairs and shrugged out of his jacket. Spencer watched the seemingly innocuous action with a previously unknown hunger. The muscles of Aaron’s shoulders moved sinuously beneath his silk shirt and when he turned to the side, Spencer was treated to a perfect profile of the trim man before him including an unmistakeable bulge in his slacks. It made Spencer flush to think that, perhaps, Aaron was genuinely turned on by him but then he remembered that Aaron was a professional. Getting hard was part of his job. He ducked his head, suddenly unsure that he could actually do this.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Aaron was suddenly very close to him and he smelled so good. He’d rolled up his sleeves revealing beautifully toned forearms, thick with dark hair. When Spencer looked up he was lost in beautiful dark brown eyes that seemed to radiate genuine concern.

 

“Sure,” he attempted to joke, “this room is just way nicer than any that the Bureau has ever sprung for.” Aaron wasn’t buying it. He tugged on Spencer’s hand until they were sitting side by side on the bed.

 

“You set the pace tonight, Spencer. Whatever you want.” Spencer nodded and Aaron turned to face him, tucking one leg up on the bed. “So, what department do you work for?”

 

“The BAU, It’s the—“

 

“Behavioural Analysis Unit, I’m familiar with it.”

 

“Lila said she knew Gideon.”

 

“Yeah, he helped her out. I wasn’t working with her then but I’ve heard the story.”

 

“So how do you know the department? It’s relatively obscure.”

 

“Ah, two ways,” Aaron actually seemed slightly flustered by the conversation. “From a previous life and from a professional connection.” Spencer flushed at the implication that one of his teammates may have slept with Aaron. He really hoped that it hadn’t been Strauss. Despite what Morgan might think (it couldn’t be Morgan, right?) Spencer could take a hint and realised that Aaron didn’t want to continue this conversation but he didn’t quite know what to do with the silence that had fallen between them. Aaron placed his hand on Spencer’s leg, his thumb tracing small circles on his inner thigh. “May I kiss you?”

 

“You already have,” Spencer quipped but his breath caught in his throat at the sudden smoulder in Aaron’s eyes.

 

“Again, then?” Spencer nodded and Aaron leaned into him. This time his lips were soft, questioning, gentle passes and light breaths. When Spencer parted his lips, Aaron instantly answered him with a tender pass of his tongue. Not entirely sure when it happened, Spencer found himself stretched out on the bed with Aaron balancing above him, still kissing him reverently and almost lovingly. Spencer ran his hands over Aaron’s toned back and pulled the older man closer into him, hooking a leg up over his calves to anchor them together. Aaron groaned slightly and started rocking his hips into Spencer. He finally broke the soft movement of their lips and shifted up, locking his elbows so that he was looking down into Spencer’s wide eyes.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

“I – I’m not a virgin,” Spencer gasped out and his eyes slid shut as Aaron’s hips undulated again.

 

“That’s not what I asked,” Aaron stilled his hips until Spencer looked at him.

 

Spencer took a deep breath and searched Aaron’s face, not entirely sure what he was looking for, but he must have found it because he nodded and Aaron answered with a blinding grin. “I like your dimples,” Spencer muttered, tracing Aaron’s face with one finger, and then he flushed. “I guess a lot of people like them.”

 

“That doesn’t matter, Spencer. What matters is that you like them.” Aaron stood up from the bed and started undoing his shirt buttons. It wasn’t a striptease but it was slow and methodical and somehow so much sexier for that. He stood directly in Spencer’s eye line and maintained eye contact. Once his cuffs were unbuttoned, he shrugged the shirt from his shoulders and turned to hang it over the back of a chair. Bending down, Spencer was treated to a view of Aaron’s slacks pulling tight over his ass as the older man unlaced his shoes and removed his socks. Turning, Aaron grinned at Spencer’s slightly slack-jawed expression as his eyes raked Aaron’s toned chest. “We’re the only people in this room right now. Focus on me.” Aaron’s started unbuckling his belt before letting his slacks pool at his feet. Stepping out of them he started to advance on Spencer who was sprawled on the bed breathing heavily, his eyes focused on the tight black boxer briefs and the outline of Aaron’s long, hard cock.

 

Aaron clambered onto the bed and leaned down for another kiss before sliding his hand down Spencer’s shirt front towards his belt. He rubbed his palm over the erection beneath and then undid Spencer’s belt and flies. At a little tap on his hip, Spencer lifted so that Aaron could pull his boxers and pants down to his knees. Spencer’s cock strained from between his shirttails, flushed and dripping. He couldn’t remember ever being this turned on but then he’d never been with a man that looked like Aaron. Aaron puffed a hot breath over the head of his dick which twitched appreciatively. “Are you focused?”

 

“Focused on you?” Spencer whispered and Aaron looked up at him with big brown eyes and a lascivious grin. “Yes,” Spencer choked out, barely breathing.

 

“Good. Can I suck your cock?”

 

“God, yes.” Aaron grinned once more then licked a long wet trail from the base of Spencer’s cock to the head, swirling his tongue and dipping briefly into the slit to taste the mess of pre-come. Gripping the base firmly in his right hand, he guided Spencer into his mouth and Spencer couldn’t stop his impolite thrust forward. “I’m sorry,” he muttered but Aaron just slackened his jaw and hummed happily, bobbing his head. Aaron’s fringe was falling softly over his forehead, breaking free of whatever product had held his natural cowlick at bay. With a shaking hand, Spencer reached down and brushed it to the side. Aaron looked up at the gentle touch and his eyes seemed slightly perplexed for a moment before he hummed again and swallowed Spencer down to the hilt. Spencer could feel Aaron’s throat muscles contracting around his cock, massaging at his flesh and he moaned in reply, falling back down onto the bed from where he had been propped on his elbows. Suddenly, Aaron picked up the pace, working Spencer’s dick with his mouth and hand while the other strayed down to massage his balls. When Spencer felt Aaron’s knuckle at the soft skin behind his balls he swore profusely and his thighs tensed and began to shake.

 

Aaron pulled off with a pop. “If I let you come now,” he asked, his voice low and slightly hoarse, “will you still be able to fuck me later?” Spencer heard the teasing tone but all he could focus on was Aaron’s hand still gently working his cock, not enough to get him off but just keeping him on the edge.

 

“I don’t know. God, I don’t. Maybe?”

 

“Good,” Aaron practically purred. “I take that as a challenge.” With that he lowered his mouth onto Spencer’s cock again, hollowing his cheeks and sucking at Spencer’s dick as if it was the tastiest treat in the world.

 

“I’m going to,” Spencer pushed at Aaron’s head, “oh God, please, Aaron.” Aaron just hummed one final time and Spencer felt his balls tighten and his cock pulse into the wet warmth of Aaron’s throat. Just as he was on the edge of oversensitivity, Aaron pulled off and crawled back up Spencer’s body to thrust his tongue into the young man’s mouth. Despite the pull of lethargy, Spencer responded enthusiastically, pulling Aaron hair and licking the taste of himself from the older man’s mouth. He traced Aaron’s toned biceps and pectorals with his free hand and was amazed to hear Aaron’s groan as his fingers grazed one taut nipple.

 

“Can I touch you?” Spencer murmured.

 

“Sure.” Aaron grinned but bit his lip as Spencer’s fingers tweaked at his nipple, his hips jerking forwards unintentionally.

 

“Lay on your back,” Spencer coaxed him before pushing his boxers off and wrapping his long fingers around Aaron’s straining cock. The older man groaned and thrust forward into the tight grip but Spencer pulled away. “Wait, would you—would you show me how you touch yourself?” Spencer flushed but Aaron didn’t even pause. He just slid one hand over the hard planes of his stomach before palming at his cock. Spencer sat back on his heels and watched slightly slack jawed. Aaron’s hand was tight, tighter that Spencer usually worked his own cock and he added a twist over the head that made Aaron’s entire body thrust forward into his own hand. Suddenly he stopped and flung a hand into his bag at the side of the bed, grabbing a bottle of lube, clicking it open and pouring it into his hand. He slicked up his dick before leaving it hard and glistening as he poured more lube into his right hand. Planting his feet on the bed, he returned his left hand to his cock as his right slipped back, past his balls, until he slid a finger into his ass. Spencer pulled in a sharp breath and felt his own spent cock twitch slightly.

 

“Do you want me to make myself come?” Aaron groaned, slowing his pace slightly.

 

“I – I don’t know. Do you want to?” Spencer stuttered, unable to keep his eyes off Aaron’s hands. With a sharp breath Aaron removed his hands and laid them on the bed next to him, twisting the sheets in his grip.

 

His breathing was heavy and Spencer was worried that perhaps he’d done something wrong but then Aaron lifted his head and smiled, “No, I’d rather wait until you’re fucking me.” In a smooth move, he was on his knees in front of Spencer kissing him fervently, his still hard, slick cock brushing against Spencer’s stomach. “Shower?”

 

“Together?”

 

“It saves water,” Aaron responded before moving off the bed and grabbing shower gel and shampoo from his bag. Spencer followed Aaron into the bathroom and stood awkwardly beside the massive tub, watching Aaron adjust the temperature in the spacious shower. Finally happy with the balance, he turned to Spencer. “You’ll probably want to take your shirt off.”

 

Spencer swallowed heavily but unbuttoned his cuffs and collar before pulling the shirt over his head and dropping it onto the vanity. Aaron stepped forward and reached for his hand to pull him under that water. Spencer saw Aaron’s eyes flick to the old tract marks on his arm but the older man didn’t seem like he was going to say anything and Spencer wasn’t about to volunteer that information. After pouring shampoo into his hand, Aaron started massaging it into Spencer’s tangled locks. His fingers felt wonderful over Spencer’s scalp and he sighed deeply as he was then turned so that the water washed the suds from his eyes. He stepped back expecting Aaron to take his turn but strong hands lathered minty shower gel over Spencer’s front, carefully around his still sensitive penis, rubbing his balls and then down his legs, gently massaging and he felt himself relaxing into Aaron’s tough. With a gentle nudge he turned around and Aaron started massaging his shoulders, kneading at the knots and smoothing over the muscles. Spencer leaned against the wall, pillowing his head on his forearms and groaning in contentment.

 

“You like that?” Aaron moved in closer and Spencer could feel his still erect cock brushing at his ass. He shifted backwards and was awarded with a sharp intake of breath. Aaron’s hands shifted south as he massaged Spencer’s tight ass cheeks before slipping a soapy finger into the cleft. Spencer spread his legs with a moan as Aaron started fingering his hole. “God, you’re tight, Spencer,” Aaron huffed out a breath against Spencer’s neck, his hips making small movements against Spencer’s body.

 

“You can fuck me, if you want,” Spencer offered, spreading his legs further.

 

“Is that what you want?” Aaron asked, slowing his movements, “or would you prefer to fuck me?”

 

Spencer’s mind raced and his whole body shook at the thought. He’d never topped before. He’d only had male relationship and Brandon had just always seemed to assume that Spencer would bottom. Spencer had been too appreciative of the attention to contradict hm. Aaron’s offer was just too tempting. “I’d like that.”

 

“Good. Me too. I can’t wait to feel your cock inside me.” Aaron stepped back, leaving Spencer feeling somewhat shaky, supporting himself on the wall and marvelling at his already burgeoning erection. By the time he’d gathered himself, Aaron was standing under the shower spray washing the soap from his toned body. He turned off the water and stepped out, handing Spencer a fluffy towel and drying himself with military efficiency. “Come back to bed,” Aaron offered once Spencer was dry.

 

“Do you mind if I take my contacts out? My eyes are getting a bit dry,” Spencer felt suddenly self-conscious of his erect nudity but Aaron just smiled and allowed Spencer to step out of the bathroom to fetch his bag. When he returned, Aaron was in front of the mirror finger combing his hair into a semblance of its previous order. When he saw Spencer in his glasses he let out a low whistle that had the younger man blushing.

 

“You look like a sexy professor,” Aaron smirked. “A sexy, naked professor. Bed. Now.” Spencer felt himself harden again at the slight commanding tone in Aaron’s last words and eagerly followed Aaron back to the bed. “How do you want me?”

 

“Can it be like you were before?”

 

“On my back?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Aaron smirked but lay back on the pillow with his knees bent. “I should be stretched enough.”

 

“Would you mind if I fingered you a little?” Spencer reached for the lube and shook it with a slightly embarrassed smile. He was desperate to see every reaction he could draw from the gorgeous man beneath him.

 

“Of course not,” Aaron grabbed a spare pillow to slide under his hips and made himself comfortable. Spencer’s first finger slipped in easily to his already loosened hole and the movements felt somewhat clinical. However, the addition of the second finger was anything but. Spencer leaned forward and studied Aaron with a somewhat disconcerting gaze from behind his geeky but stylish glasses. When he crooked his fingers and gently brushed Aaron’s prostate, the older man couldn’t hold back the shudder and moan. Spencer experimented on him, there was no other word for it, with different speeds and angles, new depths and slight scissoring until Aaron was a writhing mess beneath him. He hadn’t felt this horny and out of control with a client for years, or perhaps ever, and he was beginning to regret his decision not to come earlier because he was pretty sure he could have come again right now. One of his hands strayed to his own dick but Spencer stopped him with a surprisingly strong grip.

 

“I want to be inside you when you come,” Spencer’s voice sounded gravelly and like he had dropped nearly an octave. It rumbled through Aaron’s body and he quickly squeezed at the base of his cock to stop himself from reacting to it.

 

“Condom,” Aaron gasped, still pushing down onto Spencer’s fingers. Spencer reached for the foil packet on the nightstand and eagerly rolled it onto his now aching cock. The first thrust would have undone Spencer entirely if he hadn’t come before and he just stopped every movement, breathing heavily as he felt Aaron’s muscles clench around him. His eyes were screwed shut and sweat was beading his brow, his mouth hanging open at the feeling of how hot and tight Aaron was. Spencer felt a calloused hand brush his hair back from his face to stare down into Aaron’s warm brown eyes.

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

 

“You feel amazing,” Spencer gasped. “I can feel you moving. I’ve never – never topped before. It’s really good.”

 

Aaron just grinned broadly and pulled Spencer down into a kiss, the angle of Spencer’s cock shifted and Aaron broke the kiss with a groan of pleasure. Spencer hooked their fingers together above Aaron’s head and kept thrusting at that angle, feeling Aaron’s cock brushing against their stomachs, slick with sweat. Eyes locked together Spencer moved slowly, luxuriously, enjoying every sensation and tremor that shook the body of the man below him.

 

Still, it couldn’t last and Spencer was aching to come again. He pulled back and Aaron hitched his legs up, pulling his knees towards his chest before Spencer caught on and reached down to lift Aaron’s legs onto his shoulders. The angle was glorious and Aaron was writhing beneath him, balanced on the precipice of pleasure until Spencer reached between them to take Aaron’s heavy cock in his hand. A couple of tugs and Aaron’s back arched, his eyes rolling back as he finally reached his long denied climax. Spencer took in every detail of Aaron’s taut neck muscles, the way his hands clenched and twisted the bedsheets, his hair flat with sweat and the smell of sex that was heady in the air before he too released with an almost animal growl that surprised even him. Falling forward, he let Aaron’s legs slide from his shoulders and kissed his lover fiercely, desperately, terrified that this would be their last kiss and Aaron would walk out of that door. He knew that it had to end sometime but just not right now. After calming the kiss Aaron didn’t seem inclined to leave at all, he gathered Spencer to his chest and murmured soothing sounds into his hair.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Spencer murmured after several moments had passed, his head still pillowed on Aaron’s chest and sleep rapidly pulling at both men.

 

“You can ask. I’m not obliged to answer,” Aaron’s tone held an edge of a tease.

 

“You sound like a lawyer,” Spencer smirked up at him and watched the older man’s eyes widen slightly. “Oh, well that might answer one of my questions.”

 

“What were your questions?” Aaron’s voice was wary now and his eyes guarded. Spencer could feel him pulling away.

 

“You don’t have to answer them. I just – I just wanted to know a bit about you. I’m sorry, maybe that’s not. I mean I’m not even paying you but I know even if I was then I don’t own you – no one owns you. I didn’t mean that. I’m not putting down what you do. I just. Never mind.” Spencer huffed out a breath and laid back down against the pillows. There was silence for a moment before Aaron rolled onto his side and tucked Spencer’s unruly hair behind one ear.

 

“Ask your questions, Spencer.” His voice was soft, though still somewhat wary.

 

Spencer hesitated but his curiosity won out, as it invariably did. “How did you get into this?”

 

Aaron lay back on his back and stared at the ceiling for a long moment. “As you guessed, I used to be a lawyer.” Spencer nodded even though Aaron couldn’t see him. “It was frustrating. I was so sick of seeing these cases on my desk and not really being able to do anything to help. So I quit. That was when I realized that I had absolutely no idea what I wanted to do with my life. I’d just always figured I’d be a lawyer.” Aaron trailed off.

 

Spencer waited but the rest of the story seemed lost. “So, is that how you know of the BAU?”

 

Aaron took a deep breath and visibly composed himself. “Yes, I was working with the ADA in San Francisco and they were called in to help with a case I was prosecuting. Anyway, one day after winning a big case, I just quit. My wife –“ Apparently, Aaron hadn’t meant to divulge that bit of information and gave Spencer a quick sideways look but the younger man just shrugged. “My wife left me. She’d had visions of me holding public office and that was no longer what I wanted. I thought about joining the FBI but I felt too old to start a new career. I started drinking. I got into debt and then I met someone who offered me a way to make good money quickly. Eventually, I moved to Washington and started working the lucrative political circuit. God I’ve never told anyone this story.”

 

“People tell me their secrets. I think it’s because they know that I don’t have anyone else to share them with.”

 

“I think you’re just a good listener, Spencer.” Aaron pulled the younger man to his chest again and resumed the gentle stroking of his hair.

 

“Do you enjoy it?”

 

Aaron hummed thoughtfully, “Now I do. Most of my clients are extremely wealthy and I command a high price.”

 

“You’re worth it,” Spencer mumbled into the older man’s chest and Aaron huffed out a laugh.

 

“Thank you. At first I thought it was demeaning but I like pleasing and pleasuring people. I like figuring out what is going to get them off. Sometimes all I have to do is hold them all night long. Sometimes it’s far more strenuous.”

 

“You read me perfectly. That whole reassurance thing.” Spencer could feel the shame returning, like he’d been tricked or played into believing this semblance of intimacy.

 

“You read me just as well, Spencer,” Aaron replied. “I’ve never felt so satisfied or been so open with anyone.”

 

“Really?” Spencer lifted his head and gazed into Aaron’s open, honest, deep brown eyes.

 

“Really,” Aaron murmured into their kiss.

 

Spencer woke to the unfamiliar feeling of strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist and hot breath against the back of his neck. He grinned as he stretched slightly, feeling the burn in his muscles and the arm on his waist tightened slightly. He felt Aaron wakening before he heard him. There was a slight change in his breath and his hips ground his morning erection against Spencer’s ass.

 

“Morning,” Spencer murmured and then cleared his throat when his voice came out darker and more gravelly than usual.

 

“Good morning,” came the rumbling reply as Aaron’s hand slid down to palm at Spencer’s cock. Spencer winced slightly. “Too sensitive?”

 

“Umm,” Spencer replied and rolled to face Aaron. “Sorry.”

 

“Why are you apologizing?” Aaron leaned in to press gentle kisses to Spencer’s neck.

 

“Can I touch you anyway?”

 

“You don’t have to,” Aaron murmured into Spencer’s hair.

 

“I know but I want to,” Spencer slid beneath the sheets as Aaron rolled onto his back and threw the covers back so that he could watch that brilliant mouth wrap around his cock. He’d never been this turned on by a client, or this desperate to think of a client as anything other than a client. He huffed in a sharp breath as Spencer’s teeth grazed his sensitive cock. Spencer pulled back and lapped around the swollen head, sucking at the precome, before taking Aaron in deep again. Aaron thread one hand into Spencer’s hair, enjoying the silky slide of the strands as Spencer worked him to a lazy climax. Spencer swallowed him down and slid off, resting his forehead on Aaron’s inner thigh.

 

Aaron pulled him back up for a deep kiss, licking his own come off Spencer’s lips, and murmured, “I’d like to see you again.”

 

Spencer’s laugh was supposed to be carefree but it came out choked and slightly desperate, “I can’t afford you, Aaron.” As he turned his head, he was surprised at the slight wave of anger that passed over Aaron’s features. “I—I didn’t mean to offend you but I really can’t. This was the best night of my life and I’d love to see you again but all my money goes on… It doesn’t matter.”

 

“It’s not drugs, is it?” Aaron asked quietly.

 

“No!” Spencer exclaimed, instantly crossing his arms. “No, I – there was a time, as you saw, but no. I’ve been clean for nearly six years. Look,” Spencer launched himself towards his pants which were crumpled on the floor, ending up sprawled over Aaron’s lap.

 

“I believe you, Spencer,” the older man laughed and shifted so he was sitting up with Spencer in his lap. “Though, I’m sure I could find a reason to spank you, right now.” He caressed the firm ass that was being presented so beautifully to him.

 

“Aaron,” Spencer yelped and jumped back with his face bright red. Aaron just laughed again. “Here.” Spencer handed a coin to Aaron who instantly sobered up when he saw it was a five year chip from NA.

 

“That’s very impressive, Spencer.” He handed the coin back and Spencer rolled it across his knuckles before the coin seemed to disappear. Aaron raised a single eyebrow.

 

“Oh, I can do some magic tricks.” Spencer reached behind Aaron’s ear and the coin reappeared.

 

“Ok, you’re totally naked. Where the hell did you put that coin?” Spencer just laughed and lay back on the bed. Aaron moved so that he was leaning over Spencer and started tracing patterns on his prominent ribs. Over the last night and most of this morning he’d got to know Spencer’s body so intimately and he had this burning desire to know his mind too.

 

“I didn’t mean as a client,” Aaron clarified and, if he’d been looking into Spencer’s eyes, he would have seen them become suddenly impossibly wide. The silence stretched and Spencer’s mouth flapped open and shut, for once lost for words. Aaron sighed heavily. “Sorry, it’s – I understand. My job. It’s not exactly conducive to dating.” He started to roll away from the younger man who suddenly clutched at him.

 

“Why?”

 

Aaron frowned. “I’m a male escort, Spencer. That puts people off.”

 

“No, I mean yes, I can see that but I meant why would you want to date _me_?”

 

“I’ve enjoyed our time together. You actually asked about me. That doesn’t happen very often.” Aaron was nervously twisting his hands and his ears were bright red. “You’re incredibly attractive. We’re clearly sexually compatible but you have to realize that this is my job and I enjoy it. I guess I’m also a bit old for you—“

 

Spencer cut Aaron off with a bruising kiss. “Yes, yes, I’d love to see you again. I don’t care about your job or your age or yes.”

 

“Okay, great. Good,” Aaron was grinning, his dimples somehow softening the sharp lines of his face. Spencer reached out and traced the deep indentations with a breath-taking reverence. “So, breakfast date?”

 

Spencer looked at his watch. “It’s nearly midday.”

 

“You have somewhere to be?”

 

“No, I’m just pointing out that it’ll have to be a lunch date.”

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pleasure Is Now My Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349405) by [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970)




End file.
